Humans communicate mainly by vision and sound. Consequently, greater use of vision and audio recognition can increase the intuitiveness of man-machine interfaces. Hand gesture recognition devices are well known. Some hand gesture recognition devices use motion sensor based user interfaces which require the purchase of additional hardware, including extra sensors, e.g., depth sensors. Other hand gesture recognition devices have a susceptibility to lighting conditions and require sufficient illumination control to obtain reliable indicia.
Visual presentation systems are well known and generally involve projection devices. Some presentation systems use a computer, keyboard, and mouse to interface with the presentation system and/or projection device. Since these are not properly classified as visual or audio controlled systems, these mechanisms of interfacing with visual presentation systems can be distracting, cumbersome, unnatural and inefficient.